2 Stubborn To Quit
by The Paper Wolf
Summary: There is a new girl in the insitute with some... problems. Will she be able to work through them? Or will she be left behind? Only one way to find out! Go ahead and read it. I dare you... I double dog dare you...
1. The Storm

Wolf: This is an old X-Men story Evolution story that I had a few years ago. It's like a mirror image of Zero Tolerance. 2 Stubborn To Quit is the original version of Zero Tolerance. I'm 98% positive that you'll see a lot of similarities between the two, but I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as you do Zero Tolerance! I don't own XME or WATXM or any of their original characters – Marvel Comics owns all that. I just own the stories that are centered around them. Happy readings and remember: Smile until you stop.

Chapter One: The Storm

_I was born a fighter..._

_I was born on a rainy day!_

_I will never be the same again!_

_I will keep on fighting,_

_until the day I die!_

The day was mild and warm for Bayville, New York. Halloween was close and everyone in the city was getting ready for the creepy night. It was still a full month away, but people in town started putting up their decorations as early as the last week of September. The days seemed to grow shorter and the nights were colder; showing signs that winter wasn't too far behind. The leaves on the trees were starting to turn golden oranges and yellows with some bright red colors here and there; making the trees look like they were on fire when the sun would begin to set.

A yellow taxi pulled up front of the mansion; stopping just at the beginning of the turn around. The driver got out of the car, and opened the passenger's door before making his way to the trunk of the taxi.

The passenger was a teenaged girl that stood to be about 5'4'' with long dark red hair that was tied back into a tight braid that reached her hips. She had a gray jacket that pulled up over her head with sunglasses that was tinted metallic black and hid her eyes perfectly. The jacket was long enough to cover her knees when pulled all the way down. It's hard to tell just how big the girl actually is because the jacket she wore was larger than she was.

She held her head down and looked up at the entrance to the school, and saw a bald man in a wheelchair with a rough looking man and African American woman standing on either side of him; all three grown ups had polite smiles and friendly waves from the woman and older man.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Prowler. My name is Professor Charles Xavier." The man in the wheelchair said in a fatherly tone; giving the girl a welcoming smile.

The girl gasped and lowered her head at the man. "It's nice to meet you, too, professor." The girl replied in a hollow tone. "Thank you for sending the taxi."

"It's no problem, Dakota." Ororo said in a gentle tone; reaching the girl near the taxi. She picked up two of the girl's bags, and smiled sweetly down at the girl before she made her way inside the mansion. "We enjoy helping children in all sense of the word. It's what we're here for."

Dakota gave Ororo a faint smile, as she bent down to pick up her remaining bags, but Logan was already there; picking up two suit cases and an old gray army bag. He turned to the girl with a firm look, as he stared down at the cat in the cat carrier.

"Don't worry about the cat, Logan." Xavier called out from his place on the top of the steps. "The cat is a part of the arrangements her foster mother made when I went and visited last time, remember, Dakota?" He asked in a fatherly tone; giving Dakota a warm smile.

Dakota looked down at her feet, and gave a slight nod, before picking up the duffel bag she had with her from inside the car. Ororo looked over at the girl for a moment before she exchanged glances at the professor and Logan. She brushed the thoughts and concerns off, and made her way into the large house.

"We'll give you the tour and discuss matters concerning your stay here, Dakota. Then we'll show you to the room." Xavier said in a formal tone; turning back towards the mansion. "Logan and Ororo will take your things up to your room."

And with that, the group went into the mansion and began their tour. The school seemed like something from a prep school. It was large and looked very welcoming. It was a place Dakota wasn't used to. She grew up in a place outside of Bayville and was very small compared to the institute. They showed Dakota the library, the kitchen, the dining hall, and the actual teaching area. All in all, the place she was going to call home for a while felt rather safe... well, more safer than she felt when she was back home.

The trio noticed that Dakota was very quiet whenever they spoke to her. Logan had brushed it off thinking that she was just nervous, and went on about the trip to her room; dropping off her bags before he went back to what he was doing before Dakota's arrival. Ororo would ask her a few friendly questions, but it took Dakota a few moments to answer, and thought for a minute that there was something wrong with her.

But it actually turned out that Ororo found hearing aids placed inside her ears. There wasn't anything wrong with her, she was only having problems hearing. And that aside, Ororo walked with the two towards the study.

**It wasn't long until Jean, Kurt, and Scott arrived home from school**, and had made their way upstairs. Kurt was complaining about having a major math assignment that he'd rather not want do, but Scott argued with his friend, and told him that it wasn't as bad as having an English essay that was due at the end of the week.

They were about to make their way past the study and up towards the library when the professor had called them. They all looked over at each other before they made their way inside; joining the trio.

"Children, I'd like you to meet Dakota Prowler." Xavier announced politely; giving Dakota a pleasant smile. "She arrived earlier today."

"Hey, Dakota. This is Jean and Kurt and I'm Scott." Scott said in a welcoming tone; offering his hand to Dakota. "How are you doing?"

Dakota kept her head low, and moved over towards the two grown ups. Kurt looked over at the girl with worry in his eyes. He looked over at the professor and Ororo, and back over at his friends with a slightly surprised look in his eyes.

"It's alright, Dakota." Ororo said in a motherly tone; giving the new girl a slight smile. "You're among friends here."

Dakota looked over at the trio once again, and placed her hand in Scott's. "...Hello..." She replied slowly; not looking up at anyone.

Scott looked down at Dakota's hand and saw several circular scars on the top of her hand. He gasped and looked up at the girl. He saw her shrink away from him, and looked over at the professor.

Xavier cleared his throat and smiled over at Scott. "I was just telling Dakota how I set up this school for gifted young people like herself. Gifts that aren't always as easily to hide as others. Take these three for example: Scott's eyes admit a powerful optic blast from each eye and Jean has telepathic capabilities."

Kurt teleported over at Dakota's side, and slung his arm around her shoulders. "And I can teleport anywhere within 2 miles!" He said excitedly; giving Dakota a happy smile.

Dakota jumped back and fell flat on the floor; knocking off her sunglasses in the process. She gasped and looked up at the others; revealing two different colored eyes that were full of fear and shock. Her left eye was a dark blue color that put the ocean behind the institute to shame, and the saddest funeral eye that was much lighter compared to her blue eye. Kurt gasped at the sight of her eyes, but smiled down at the girl and held out a hand for Dakota to take. Instead of taking his hand, she got up on her own, and made her way over towards Ororo.

"You'll have to forgive Kurt, Dakota." Ororo said in a polite tone; giving Dakota a smile, "He's a little friendly about making friends."

Dakota nodded and kept her head down low; giving them all a small nod. "... I'm sorry... I'm not used to having people be nice to me I guess..." She added quietly as she placed her sunglasses back on her nose.

"That's quite alright, Dakota." Xavier spoke up in a fatherly tone. "I'm sure you'll fit in well here."

"So, Dakota," Scott spoke up; trying his best to help Dakota feel welcome, "do you have a special gift that brought you here?"

Dakota gasped and looked up at the boy standing next to the professor, then turned her attention back to the grown ups. She was silent, but appeared to be asking for permission to do something. Xavier chuckled and looked up at Dakota with a bright smile.

"It's okay, Dakota." He said in a pleasing tone; coaxing Dakota to give the trio a demonstration. "I think it would be a better idea to show them your power rather than explain it to them." He added in a mature tone as he looked over at Ororo. "Would you please give Dakota some paper to use, Ororo?"

Ororo nodded and went over towards the printer that was placed beside the computer on the desk behind them. She handed it to Dakota, and Dakota looked down at the paper before she looked back up at the professor.

Xavier nodded to Dakota, and gave her a leading look. "Go on, Dakota. Just do something small." He urged in a patient tone; looking in the girl's eyes.

Dakota took a breath, and stared down at the paper in her hands. Her eyes began to glow red through her dark sunglasses and all of sudden, the paper in her hands began to come alive in her hands.

The paper began flying inside the space between her hands and took the form of a tiny ballerina. The paper ballerina began dancing slightly in her hand; twisting and twirling like a real ballerina would do. After a few seconds, the ballerina stopped and took a bow and fell back into her hands; becoming paper once again.

Jean gasped and held her hand to her lips in shock. "That's incredible, Dakota!" She said in an excited tone; giving Dakota a quiet clap of her hands.

"I've never seen powers like zat before! I'm totally impressed!" Kurt said in a happy tone; giving Dakota a toothy smile.

"That's quite an impressive power, Dakota. I can't wait to see what you can do when you really cut loose!" Scott said in a mature tone; giving Dakota a happy smile as he folded his arms over his chest.

Dakota tensed up a little, and moved over by the grown ups, and was about to place the paper back on the desk, but the older man stopped her.

"Why don't you keep the paper, Dakota?" He asked, "I hear you have an outstanding talent for art."

Dakota gasped and held the papers close to herself, and nodded her head slightly at the professor. "...Thanks, professor..." She whispered to the man.

Scott heard a tiny meow coming from one of the chairs, and looked over to see a tiny black calico kitten sitting in a cat carrier. He looked up at the grown ups and tilted his head at Dakota. "Is that your cat, Dakota?"

"She's really cute." Jean said in a polite tone; holding her knees so she could see the little kitten inside the carrier.

Dakota opened her mouth, but didn't reply. She just looked down at her hands, and shifted her weight on her legs.

Xavier looked up at Ororo before he turned to Scott with a smile. "Dakota was so attached to the cat that she wouldn't leave without it. She said that she has some rather... personal issues, and the cat seems to help her cope."

"As long as Dakota takes care of the cat on her own, she gets to keep the cat." Ororo added in a earthy tone; placing her hands on Dakota's shoulders from behind her. Dakota looked up at the fair skinned woman, and back at the other children.

"I hope no one here's allergic to cat hair." Scott said in a joking tone; making Kurt try his best to hide his snickering.

"Come on, Dakota," Xavier said in a mature tone, "Kurt and Scott have some homework they need to get started on. Why don't we go ahead and get you settled into your new room?"

Kurt groaned and slapped his head. "Zere is no hiding anything from you, is zere, professor?" He said in a joking German accent; causing Jean to giggle at the younger boy beside her.

Ororo slightly nudged Dakota towards the cat carrier. Dakota quickly picked up on what Ororo wanted her to do, and rushed over to pick up her things; hurrying over to the two adults. The trio were watching the other leave the professor's office, and waited until they were out of ear shot to begin speaking to the girl.

Kurt sighed and slouched his figure; letting his arms dangle in front of him. "I zink I scared her." He said in a disappointed tone; letting his head hang low in dismay.

Jean placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, and gave him a sweet smile. "She's probably just shy." She reasoned in a sisterly tone; trying to help her furry blue friend to cheer up. "Give her some time and she'll come around."

Scott chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. "I remember a certain blue elf acting just like Dakota was when he first came to the institute." He said in a joking tone; nudging the younger teenager in the side.

"An besides, you'll get to see her again at dinner. Then you'll get to know her better." Jean reasoned in a logical tone; taking her place between the two boys and slinging her arms over their necks. "Now, how about getting our homework done so we can have the weekend to ourselves?"

Kurt gave Jean a lop sided grin, and placed his arm over Jean's shoulder. "You sure know how to cheer a guy up, don't you?" He asked in a joking tone; causing the young adults to chuckle at his dry sense of humor.

"You got it, pal! Now, let's get to it!" Jean declared in a cheerful tone; pulling the two up towards the library to get started on their homework.

**While the three were off in the library doing their homework,** Dakota was looking around her new room with amazement and wonder. The room itself was larger than her old room, and more spacious compared to the attic that was her room.

The room was set to look just like a standard dorm room. It had a cherry wood desk sitting beside the door that was better than the teacher's desk she got at a yard sale a few years ago. The bed was a normal sized bed and had an simple dusty rose spreading. There was a body mirror on her closet doors and looked to be a fair sized walk in closet. The dresser was made out of the same cherry wood and had a small closet build into it. Beside the bed was an empty bookcase with a night stand beside it; complete with a lamp. There was a beanbag chair in front of the bookcase.

Dakota looked to the bed, and found all her other bags sitting on the bed. She stepped into her room and looked around at her surroundings. "Is this really my room?"

Xavier chuckled at the girl, and leaned his weight on his elbow. "Of, course it is, Dakota." He said in a gentle tone; making the girl look back at him. "You even have a balcony that has an excellent view of the city."

Ororo smiled warmly at the girl looking around the room. "We thought you'd like this room, Dakota. We thought it would fit well with you and your little roommate there." She said in a playful tone; hinting at the cat carrier in the girl's hand.

Dakota blushed and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "... I'm sorry about that." she said in a quiet tone, "my parents didn't want to keep the cat if I wasn't around to take care of her."

Xavier lifted a hand to stop Dakota from speaking further. "It's not a problem, Dakota. I understand the bond between a child and their pet. Just remember to hold up your end of the deal and there won't be any problems."

Dakota nodded, and placed the cat carrier on the floor; sitting down on her knees and opening the cage. "You'll be alright, little one." She whispered and allowed the cat to wonder around in the room.

The people in the room watched as the little kitten slowly start to walk out of the carrier, and looked around. It started to wonder around the professor's wheelchair, and then over towards the weather witch; rubbing its body up against her legs.

Ororo chuckled at the tiny feline and reached down to pick it up. "You're a cute little kitten, aren't you?" She asked the young cat as it nestled in Ororo's arms.

Dakota looked over at the woman and gave her a slight smile. "It looks like Shorty found a new friend." She whispered to her.

"I have a way with animals." Ororo replied with a playful smile.

Xavier looked over at the girl beside him, and saw her looking over at the kitten. "Well, it looks like you'll have some competition with more than just Ororo. If that little kitten is as friendly as it appears to be, then the other students will fall in love with her, too." He said in a light hearted tone; with a joking smile. "It looks like you'll do fine here, Dakota."

Dakota sighed, and looked down at her feet. "But what if no one likes me? I don't exactly fit in with the normal people." She said in a sad tone; not looking the professor in the eyes.

"Trust me, Dakota." The white haired woman said in a soothing tone. "I'm sure everyone will love having you around. You just have to give them a chance."

Dakota nodded and tried to give Ororo a smile. The professor placed a gentle hand on Dakota's hand; making her look up at him.

"I know you've had problems growing up with your powers, Dakota," he said in a warm tone, "but that's why you're here now. To learn how to control your powers and not let them control you."

After a few moments, Ororo placed the kitten down on the floor, and walked over towards the dresser; taking a package off the top.

"You'll be surprised what will happen if you put your heart into something." She said in a knowing tone, as she handed the package to the girl, and joined the professor at his side whom was now in the door way.

"That's a little welcoming present. I'm sure you'll find some use for it." Xavier announced in a polite tone; wheeling himself to face the door; "Dinner is at seven o'clock." He said just before he left.

Dakota watched the two leave, and looked down at the kitten; trying with all its might to get up on the bed. "Well, I guess this isn't so bad." She said in a blunt tone; helping the kitten on the bed. "Just don't do anything to get us into trouble, okay?" She said to the kitten; earning a meow from the tiny fur ball.

Dakota walked over towards the door and closed it; not taking her eyes off the package. She placed the package on the dresser; opening it to reveal a uniform...

**A few hours later, **Kurt was walking down the hall when he bumped into Rogue. He had just finished his homework, and was going to take his backpack to his room. Once he had dropped his backpack off, the siblings had turned to leave. Once they made it out into the hall, they were met by a little black calico kitten rushing up to them like a dog. The kitten made its way between the two and started playing with Kurt's tail.

"Hey! Stop playing vith my tail!" Kurt cried out in protect, as he tail swished back and forth in an attempt to keep it away from the playful kitten.

Rogue chuckled at the display before her, and reached down; picking up the kitten. "Ah guess that means it likes ya, Kurt." She said in a teasing tone; holding onto the struggling kitten.

Kurt was about to say something when he noticed the girl from before running down the hall towards them.

Rogue looked over at the girl and back at Kurt; noticing his tail swinging excitedly behind him. "Is this your kitten?" She asked in a curious tone; holding the kitten up to the girl.

The girl stopped in front of the two, and looked up at Rogue and back at Kurt. She opened her mouth, but didn't speak. "...yes... I'm umm... sorry if she caused you any trouble." She apologized in a pleading tone. "...She wasn't supposed to leave my room, but she got out before I could shut the door."

"Zat is alright. No harm done." Kurt said in a pleasant tone; giving Dakota a bright smile. He noticed her hood was down, and she no longer wore those sunglasses. "I like your hair, Dakota. You've got to tell how you get it to look like zat!"

Rogue looked up at her brother, and back at Dakota with surprise. "So, you're Dakota. I've heard a lot 'bout ya. I'm Rogue, Kurt's older sister." She said extending her hand out for Dakota to shake.

Dakota looked down at the other girl's hand, and took a sharp breath; shaking her hand. "... It's nice to meet you, too, Rogue." She said in a quiet tone.

"Ve vere going to ze dining hall for supper. Wanna come vith us?" Kurt offered in a cheerful tone; giving Dakota an arrogant smile. "I can have us down zere in seconds."

Dakota rubbed her elbow with an unsure look on her face. "Um, okay, but let me take Shorty back to my room." She said quietly, "I don't want to get in trouble my first day."

And as soon as the Southern Belle gave the kitten back to its proper owner, Dakota held the kitten close to her chest, and took off down the hall and into her room...

**Smile until you stop...**

Wolf: And there is my XME story. Not too bad, huh?

Rogue: **Huffs and turns away** It's the same thing as your other story. Only we're all teenagers.

Wolf: I warned everyone from the start that this story is a mirror image of the WATXM one.

Scott: At least I don't act like a jerk in this one.

Wolf: Nevermind the idiots, they won't go back to their villages. -.-

Everyone: Hey!

Wolf: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the story! Please let me know if you have any ideas or any changes they'd like to see in the future. And remember to review! Positive feedback is welcomed, flamers will be sent to Logan in the Danger Room.


	2. Bet On It

Wolf: Okay. Here's chapter 2! I know it's been a very long time since I've updated, but I've got a good reason!

Scott: Another one of your computers broke down again, didn't it?

Wolf: *glares at Scott* It's not my fault I bought a piece of crap computer and the power port broke on me!

Kitty: Seriously, Wolf. You really need to take better care of your computer. Even I take extra special care of mine.

Wolf: Well, Kitty, I'm not you. I can't help that I'm rough with my things. I wasn't raised to be a girly girl like you! I was very close to my brother, and did everything he did. I played sports with the boys instead of playing with dolls like you!

Kitty: *turns and walks away* Like, whatever. Just get on with the story already we're done waiting!

Wolf: Never mind Kitty, she's still young. She hasn't learned how to respect her older peers yet.

Kitty: I heard that!

Wolf: Anyway, happy readings and remember, Smile until you stop.

Everyone: Just start the story already!

Chapter Two: Bet On It!

_I don't ever want to feel,_

_Like I did that day!_

_It's not hard to believe,_

_I'm all alone!_

_I lost everything I ever had!_

_Everything I ever was!_

_I want to see the hurt in your eyes,_

_And make it that much worse…_

… Kurt and Rogue had been sitting with Dakota while Jean and Scott sat together between Logan and Ororo which were sitting at the professor's side. Kitty had been sitting Kurt's other side, and Evan was sitting next to Rogue's opposite side.

Kitty leaned over her dinner and looked at Kurt's other side. "So, like, what school did you transfer from? What grade are you in?"

_'She's being nice to me… say something!'_ Dakota thought to herself as she looked over at Kitty. "…Broken Hills Senior High School…" She replied in a quiet tone as her eyes darted up towards Kitty and away from her. "…I'm a junior…"

"So, you'll be with me, Evan and Kurt! This is totally awesome! I hope we have some classes together!" Kitty said in an excited tone; giving Dakota a bright smile.

Dakota laughed nervously and took a bite of her food. "I don't doubt that, Kitty." Dakota said quietly, but with everyone chatting about her, no one could possibly hear her with the exception of Kurt and Logan.

Kurt swallowed his pasta and looked over at Dakota with a curious look in his eyes. "So, vhat do you do for fun?"

Dakota looked up from her dinner and gave Kurt a faint smile. "I've been told I have some talent in drawing if that's what you mean." She said in a modest tone; taking another bite of her food.

Xavier rested his chin on his hand and gave the girl at the other end of the table a teasing look. "Now, don't be so modest, Dakota." He said in a light warning. "Why don't you tell your fellow classmates about your figure skating career? Jean and Scott are both in Bayville High's athletic department."

Scott looked down the table and gave Dakota a playful smile. "That's pretty cool, Dakota. How long have you been into figure skating?" He asked in an interesting tone.

Dakota held in her excitement and turned her faint smile towards him. "… Since I was three, I think. I was the youngest skater in my hometown before I took a nasty fall and had to quit. Now, I just draw and write stories."

**After a few more questions and comments,** it was time for the other students to go downstairs. Dakota was excused from the training session because this was her first day at the institute, so she had time to herself. Xavier had explained their training sessions and picked up on Dakota's excitement, but assured her that she will get time in soon.

After a while, Dakota found herself in the process of unpacking. She had finished putting her clothes away and began working on book self. She didn't bring too many books with her, or next to nothing to decorate her room, so she didn't have to worry too much about it.

She had just finished putting her last empty suitcase in her closet when she heard someone knocking on her door. She looked over at the door to see Kurt slowly opening the door.

"Uh… hello…" He said in an awkward tone; stepping into the room. "May I come in?"

Dakota gave Kurt a shy smile and made her way over to the desk. "Did you want something, Kurt?" She asked in a curious tone as she kept a close eye on the boy, as he sat down on her bed.

…_**Don't look up…**_

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and bounced a few times on her bed, and gave Dakota a cheeky grin. "Nien, we finished our session but I was bored and vanted to talk to you." He answered in a friendly tone.

Dakota looked down at her feet and noticed Shorty sitting under herbed in an attack position, and looked up at Kurt. "Um, I hope you're wearing socks, Kurt…" she said in a blunt tone; giving Kurt a cocky grin, "You're about to get attacked." She added in an evil tone.

Kurt didn't have time to react when the little kitten launched herself at Kurt's feet. He cried out and fell back on the bed with his legs in the air. Kurt still had his hologram projector on, so Dakota couldn't see that Shorty was now playing with his tail.

"Ease up on my tail, you little fur ball!" Kurt cried out as the little kitten began swatting at his tail, "Zat hurts!"

Dakota tilted her head to the side and gave Kurt a confused look. "Kurt, you don't have a tail." She said in a silly tone; watching her cat jump around near Kurt on the bed.

Kurt looked down at himself and realized his image was the same as when he first met her, and jumped off the bed. "Zat is because I have to wear an image projector… to blend in vith ze crowd." He said in an unsure tone; looking away from the girl picking up the kitten. "If you saw vhat I really look like; zen you'll either laugh, cry, or scream."

Dakota gave her kitten a blunt look before she gave Kurt her full attention. "Why would I do that? Do you look gross under there? Are you Resident Evil under there?"

Kurt gave Dakota a crazy look. "Nien, I just look like a freak!" He cried out in panic. "Fangs, pointed ears, two toes and three fingers, and to top it all off, I am covered in fur!"

Dakota placed the kitten on the floor and sat down on the bed next to Kurt. "… actually, I think that sounds pretty interesting." She said in silent tone; not looking Kurt in the eye. "… Can you show me what you like anyway?"

Kurt gave Dakota a blank stare before he looked down at his watch; debating on what to do. Dakota guessed that the watch was the source of his image projector, and reached up; grabbing the boy's wrist and causing the hologram to disappear. Dakota flinched when she saw Kurt move away from her in shame; reminding her of herself when she was younger.

…"_**Bang, Bang!" Go the coffin nails…**_

Dakota looked Kurt up and down for a moment before she gave Kurt a shy smile. "… I don't think you look like a total freak, Kurt…" She said quietly as she looked in his yellow eyes. "… I think you look much cooler this way…" She said in a hollow tone; looking down at her hands. "… My brother always told me that there was nothing wrong with being different…"

Kurt seemed to relax when he heard Dakota speak those words, but he couldn't help but pick up a hint of sadness when she mentioned her brother.

With a sigh of defeat, he sat back down at the bed and lay back on it; not caring if Dakota saw him or her cat playing with his tail. He turned his head to look at the girl beside him.

"So… you don't really care vhat I look like?" He asked in a hopeful tone; looking up at Dakota with a condemning look.

Dakota shook her head and back on the bed; no eye level with him. "…My brother may have said that there's nothing wrong with being different, but I say opinions are like butt holes: everybody has one. It's the ones who talk the most that have the biggest ones."

Kurt laughed out loud when he heard that. There was something about Dakota that made him feel better. It almost gave him the courage to take off his projector. Almost.

"I zink you are ze first von to accept me for me… vell, besides Amanda." He said in a thoughtful tone as he gave Dakota a brave smile. "Everyone here likes me enough, but you are ze first von to accept me at first glance."

Dakota smiled faintly at Kurt, and rolled over; laying flat on her stomach. "I won't say anything against the way you look if you don't." She said in a reasoning tone; extending her hand for Kurt to shake. "Do we have an accord?"

…_**Say it if it's worth saving me! ...**_

Kurt chuckled and grabbed Dakota's hand. "Deal." He said in a soft tone as he shook her hand in agreement.

After a few moments of chit-chatting, Kurt let out a loud cry. He lifted his tail up and saw that the tip of his tail had bite marks on it. Dakota giggled and grabbed a tiny first aid kit from under her bed. She then carefully took Kurt's injured tail in her hands and began to apply some ointment on it. She flinched when she heard Kurt hiss in pain.

"If it hurts, then it's working." She mumbled in a quiet tone; giving Kurt a firm look. "You don't want to get cat-scratch fever, do you?" Once she was done with the ointment, she wrapped the tip of his tail in a simple bandage. "I've had it before, and trust me, it's not fun."

"I'm beginning to zink your cat doesn't like me." He said in a dry tone as he looked down at the damage done to his tail. "Zat is ze third time today she attacked me!"

…_**Press down hard on the gas…**_

Dakota looked down beside her and found Shorty sitting there. The kitten looked like she was about to go after Kurt's tail again, but she picked her up and placed her in the closet; shutting her inside.

She turned back to Kurt with a sad smile. "…I actually think she likes you, Kurt." She said in a gentle tone.

Kurt gave Dakota a surprised look and held up his bandaged tail. "If zis is how she treats ze ones she likes, I'd hate to see her go after someone she doesn't like!" He told her in a cold tone; glaring at his reflection in the closet mirror.

Dakota sighed and made her way back over towards her bed. "She just needs to get used to you is all," she says, "It's the same way with any other animal."

Kurt sat back down on the bed and lay back. "So you zink she likes me?" He asked in a defeated tone as he gave Dakota a flat stare.

Dakota laughed and patted Kurt's knee before she lay back on the bed. She lifted up her sleeve and showed him the scars on her arms. "Trust me; she gave me cat-scratch fever six times since I got her. She's in love with you." She said in an understanding tone as she gave Kurt a lazy smile.

It wasn't long after that when Kurt let out a loud yawn. Dakota chuckled at the boy lying next to her.

"It sounds like someone needs to go to sleep." She said in a teasing tone; poking Kurt's nose.

Kurt gave Dakota a lazy grin and sat up on the bed. "I should get going. I got a busy day tomorrow, and so do you!" He said in a goofy tone; taking his turn to poke Dakota's nose.

Dakota laughed and playfully smacked Kurt's hand away. "The professor already told me I have to go to school. I'm not a complete idiot… some parts are missing."

"I neva said you vere…" Kurt said in a defensive tone before he turned to walk out of the room.

"Night, Kurt!" Dakota called out from down the hall; turning back into her room.

She got ready for bed and went over towards the closet; letting Shorty out before she made her way over towards her bed; turning out the light from the nightstand…

…Smile until you stop…

Wolf: Okay, let me apologize for being so late with updating. I've said before that my computer had broke down, but now that I've got a new one (I just need another 60 bucks and it's mine for good!) It's not too bad, it's smaller than my other one, but I still like it.

Rogue: It's about time you got your rear in gear! We've all been waiting forever!

Wolf: It's my mutant ability: repelling technology… I can literally make electronics run away… screaming.

Wolf: Getting serious now. Thanks for not giving up on me! It means worlds to me that you actually read my stories and add them to your favorites list! I feel so honored! Also, please review! It lets me know that you actually read my stories and please feel free to give me any ideas and I'll do my best to put them in my chapters! Happy readings and always remember! Smile until you stop…


	3. Nightmare's Steel Cage

Wolf: I'm on a roll here, folks! As promised, here's chapter 3! Read and enjoy and always remember to smile until you stop.

Chapter Three: Nightmare's Steel cage

_The thing about fairytales is,_

_There's always some truth to them._

_There's no moonlight in this place…_

_Is this Hell on earth?_

_Where the last will again be first,_

_It's me against the world now…_

Dakota woke up the next morning with a nasty headache. The sunlight that poured through her curtains blinded her and made her head hurt worse than before. Her kitten meowed and pawed at her feet as she made her way around the room; making her more aggravated. Dakota moaned and picked up her cat; holding her at arm's length.

"My first day of school and I have a headache." She groaned to the kitten as she pulled the young cat close. "And you're not helping!"

She placed Shorty on the dresser and made her bed. She then continued to get ready for school; picking out what she was going to wear that day. It was rather hard for her as she squinted against the light in a vain attempt to stop her head from hurting long enough to pick out an outfit.

She finally settled on a black tank top with a pair of faded jeans with the knees ripped out and a pair of running pants to go under her jeans. She pulled off her pajamas and put on her outfit; slipping into her shoes as she went. She put out some food for her kitten and finished getting ready for school. She brushed out her hair and fixed it up into its tight braid like before.

When she was done, she made her way towards the door and grabbed what little she had left of her extra school supplies, she kissed her kitten goodbye and made her way out the door; shutting it quickly to avoid Shorty escaping again.

…_**You can't win**_**! You have to refuse to win! …**

Dakota made it outside of the mansion when she bumped into Kurt and Scott. She looked ahead and seen Jean, Kitty and Rogue already leaving for the front gate. She kept her back straight and began walking towards the two boys and go past them.

"Hey, Dakota," Scott said in a friendly tone as he waved her over towards him and Kurt, "how about a ride to school? We're all going to the same place anyway."

Kurt reached out and grabbed Dakota's arm; linking it around his and smiled up at Scott. "She's just shy!" He said in a cheerful tone; guiding her over towards the red sports car.

Scott gave the two a puzzled look before he shrugged his shoulders and quickly followed the two to his car; starting it up with Dakota sitting in between the two. He had turned his radio on and the song "18 and Life" by Skid Row came on; making him pleased, and turned it up slightly.

Kurt smiled and bobbed his head to the song, he looked over at Dakota and saw a faint smile on her face as she began to lip sync with the music. He noticed that she was putting little effort in mouthing the words. It was impressive how well she knew the song. Even Scott noticed her skill.

"I never pegged you for the classic rock type, Dakota." Scott said in an amazed tone; giving Dakota quick glances that showed a smile.

Dakota blushed and looked down at her legs. "…I listen to Skillet and Rise Against mostly, but I do enjoy the classic rock, too."

"It's better zen listening to Kitty's country music!" Kurt said in a dramatic tone; faking a fainting spell.

That's how the whole trip went: Kurt and Scott jamming to music while Dakota would lip sync to the songs she knew. They passed through the streets with the radio playing all the way towards school. It was like they were old friends having a good time.

Once they did reach the school grounds, Scott pulled up to a parking spot by the science floor. There was Jean and the others walking up towards them with friendly smiles. They all waited until the trio had gotten out of the car before they made their inside to get ready for whatever the day has to offer them.

Dakota clutched the strap to her black messenger bag tightly in her arms as she walked nearby Kurt and Rogue. She bumped into Rogue when she tried to step aside, and sent her bag flying open with all her things falling out in the process.

Rogue pushed through the crowd and made her way towards Dakota; bending down to help the new girl to pick up her things.

"Ah am so sorry, Dakota." She said in a regretting tone as she helped the girl gather her things and yelling at the other kids who would kick her books and such along the way.

Dakota sighed and gave Rogue a weak smile. "Don't worry too much about it, Rogue," Dakota slightly raised her voice so she could be heard. "It was an accident."

"Ah should at least help you pick up yer stuff." Rogue said in a rough tone as she handed Dakota her things.

The two got to and faced each other. Or at least, Rogue faced Dakota, Dakota only kept her head low.

"Ah can show ya to yer first class if you want." Rogue offered in a pleasant tone.

Dakota smiled faintly and shook her head. "That's okay, Rogue. It can't be too hard to find my classes. I mean it's the same as any other high school, right? They all have numbers to tell which classroom is which, right?"

Rogue looked uncertain about leaving Dakota alone, but shrugged it off and made her way to leave the girl. "Just let me know if you need any help, okay?" She asked in a defeated tone; leaving the girl after she saw her nod in return.

After a few moments, Dakota had found her first class which was Advanced English. The teacher seemed nice enough, but it was clear she had a firm hand in the room. The teacher made the students stand up whenever they were to answer a question. All in all, it was an easy class for Dakota because she excelled in English and Grammar. Right now, they were studying Greek Mythology; one of Dakota's favorite subjects next to Japanese Mythology. The time went by and it was time for round two.

Next was Biology. A class Dakota was glad that she didn't have first thing in the morning. (TPW: I had to watch a birth first period when I was in school, and got sick all over the place. I wouldn't wish that on anyone! Not even fictional characters! ^_~) She sat in the desk next to the window, and was working quietly before class began. She smiled faintly when she saw Kurt walk in. Okay, so far so good.

She actually enjoyed Kurt's company in the class, and was relieved when her new teacher didn't make her stand up when she answered a question. So, this new change wasn't too bad after all. She had to force a smile when Kurt was assigned as her partner. It was an easy class and the teleporter could tell that his new friend would be doing well in.

Her next class was Geometry. It was a class where both Kurt and Rogue were there. Dakota had never had Geometry before, and she proved to be just as smart as the two; sparking some competition between the three, but only just slightly.

The next class was a very popular favorite among every student: lunch. Dakota grabbed some food and looked around at the crowd; looking for a place to sit down and have a break. She let out a sigh of relief when she found Kurt walking over towards her.

He held his own tray of food, and made a smile at the girl that made her own heart jump. "Scott and ze othas are going outside to have lunch, vood you like to come vith us?" He offered in a sly tone; slightly tugging on Dakota's sleeve.

It was time for school to get back on track after lunch. Dakota had Advanced Drawing – a class without the other Xavier students. If Kurt or anyone else could see her work, they would say for certain that Dakota was going to do better in that class than any other academics the school had to offer. Dakota could see herself going far in that profession…

No sooner had her drawing class started, it ended just as quickly. It was now the end of the day and every student was filing out of their respective classes. The halls were crowded and there was a lot of noise of excitement and drama filling the air; making the loners of the school more agitated and hurried along to escape all the noise.

Dakota had stayed behind in her drawing class, sketching away in her drawing pad with her MP3 Player turned on and up full blast. She had hearing problems, right? She's going to have to listen to her music loud in order to hear it.

She looked out the window beside her and saw Kurt and the others standing beside their own cars. Kitty was standing next to Jean and Rogue beside Jean's car while Evan and Kurt were standing beside Scott's car with Scott sitting inside it. From the looks of things, it looked like the boy wearing sunglasses was having trouble starting his car.

Dakota sighed and pulled her things together; heading out of the classroom. It looked like most of the students had left and already made their way outside. Well, all of them except for a certain group of people whom shall not be named.

Lance and his friends walked down the hall; having angry and arrogant looks on their faces. They spotted Dakota getting into her locker, and smirked wickedly at the girl. Todd leaped up on the lockers above Dakota.

"What's up, girly girl? Heh, heh, heh…" He said in an arrogant tone; giving Dakota a scary look.

"You must be the new X-freak at the Xavier school." Lance said in a sly tone; smirking at the girl. He noticed she was shaking and her back was up against the locker.

"You… you know about that?" Dakota asked in a shaky tone; keeping her guard up and facing the others.

Lance looked at his friends, and made his way towards Dakota; standing directly in front of her and keeping her from running away. "Oh, we know all about you, _Dakota Prowler_. You're quite the little paper witch, aren't you?" He replied in a teasing tone; making Dakota try to make a run for it, but he grabbed her arm, and threw her against the lockers; sending her on the ground on impact.

"What do you want then? Surely there must be a reason for you wasting my time?" Dakota said in a sly remark as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Why are you hanging out with those losers, anyway?" Lance asked in a nasty tone; blocking her escape once again.

Dakota sighed and let all her things fall back on the floor; keeping her eyes hidden behind her bangs and glasses. After a few moments, her head shot straight up and looked at Lance straight in the eye. "You may know my name and what I'm capable of, little boy," she said in a dark tone as her eyes began to glow red with fury, "but you have no idea about the person whose name and powers are attached to…"

"Oh, trust me, little girl, we know all there is to know about you. Take your figure skating career for example. We all know how you stopped skating because you got your powers. And what about that twin brother of yours? We all know how he isn't here with you."

At that point, Dakota had all but snapped. No one ever dared speak ill of her brother, and they weren't going to start now. She rolled her hands into tight fists and all her fear and worry was quickly replaced with anger and rage.

"Don't talk about him like that! He has nothing to do with this!" She shouted angrily at Lance; the paper on the floor beginning to lift off the ground, and begin circling Dakota in a warning.

The boys all laughed at her and circled around her like they were looking for an opening to attack. It was safe to say that things were starting to go sour for Dakota. And she was having such a good day, too. Oh, well! All good things must come to an end.

Dakota and the others were still at a standstill when Kurt walked through the doors; looking for Dakota. He gasped when he saw her standing with the Brotherhood. He growled and looked around; making sure he wouldn't be noticed. Once he was alright, he teleported to Dakota's side in an instant; keeping himself between Dakota and the Brotherhood as much as possible.

"Vhat is going on here?" He growled through his teeth; keeping his eyes focused on the boys.

Lance snickered at the girl and folded his arms over his chest. "She acted rudely to us and we wanted to learn her a lesson about manners is all." He said in defense; looking to his buddies for help.

"Yeah, we just wanted talk to her, ya know? Get to know each other." Blob said with a teasing chuckle.

"If by that you're implying that your friends stated harsh facts, then yes, I acted rude to you in return." Dakota said in a cold tone as she shook violently with anger; keeping her eyes trained on the boys surrounding her.

"Hey, we're only messing around with you!" Todd said in defense as he hopped down off the lockers and joining his friends on the ground. "We weren't even using our powers or nuttin'!"

"Let's just all valk avay and pretend it didn't happened, yeah? Just be ze bigger person and valk avay." Kurt said in a nervous tone; trying to guide Dakota away from the scene before they got caught. "It's not vorth getting expelled over, right?"

Dakota flashed a guilty smile at Kurt, and followed his lead. She turned to the others with a fake smile. "As pointless as this whole misunderstanding is, I'm afraid Kurt's right. I have a very busy stretch ahead of me, and I need to keep to the schedule." She said as her eyes began to glow red again, and all the paper that had been protecting her had landed perfectly in her hands before joined Kurt away from them.

She stopped short just before she reached the teleporter, and gave the boys a fake smile. "Next time… don't mention anything about my brother where I can hear you again… It'll be worth it to be expelled for putting you boys in the E.R."

And with that, Dakota joined Kurt down the hall and outside towards everyone else; leaving the Brotherhood stunned in her wake…

…Smile Until You Stop…

Wolf: Okay, this chapter didn't take long to write at all…

Lance: -.- ya think? And not only did you not give us larger rolls but you also made us out to be total whimps!

Wolf: And the candle says to the fire…

Lance: What's that supposed to mean?  
>Scott: I think she just called you all a bunch of idiots.<p>

Brotherhood: WHAT?

Wolf: The village called but they said we had to keep their idiots.

Kitty: Like, grow up, you guys and get this done and over with! Act your age!

Kurt: She's got a point.  
>Wolf: *sighs* Fine, fine you win. *clears throat* Alright, getting serious now. I'll have the fourth one coming up as soon as I can. I'm not like some more talented writers on ff that has all their documents already wrote and waiting to be published, mine are still in my head. So, it takes time to write them and post them. Which is something that I never seem to have these few days. All I ask is for my readers to be patient in return. Any ideas that you would like to see put into my chapters are welcome as long as it's kept at a G rating. Thank you, happy readings, and always remember: Smile until you stop.<p> 


End file.
